In injection molding systems there are numerous fluid flow passages that require heating in order to effectively maintain the system in proper operating condition such that fluid does not freeze within the flow channels and/or flows at desired rates at desired times. There is a need for heater mechanisms that can be mounted on or around such flow channels in thermally conductive communication with the interior of the flow channel quickly and efficiently.